Sweet Sacrifice
by FlyingMintBunny2
Summary: It's true, we're all a little insane. Reality is merely an illusion in which normality is truly insanity that everyone agrees on. In order to be normal, one must be insane, but insanity is truly being normal when no one else thinks so. So in reality, everyone is insane, but reality is merely an illusion. So, does that mean neither insanity nor normality truly exist?


**It's true, we're all a little insane. Reality is merely an illusion in which normality is truly insanity that everyone agrees on. In order to be normal, one must be insane, but insanity is truly being normal when no one else thinks so. So in reality, everyone is insane, but reality is merely an illusion. So, does that mean insanity nor normality truly exists?**

* * *

Deep in the forest, there is a small cottage. It looks innocent enough, but what was going on inside? Let's take a look... There is what appears to be two young girls, but their voices are barely audible. They look identical, besides their hair, eye, and clothing color. One was wearing a blue dress and had blonde hair in pigtails. Her acid green eyes glared menacingly at the other. The other, wearing a pink dress with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes with a pink hue, smiled sweetly, yet it was unnerving and was practically dripping poisoned honey.

There was a plate on the table, on it was several cupcakes. The strawberry blonde picked one up and gave it to the other female. The blonde looked at it, then back at the girl. She glared at her. The girl wearing the pink dress now had an impish grin and her eyes glowed with murderous intent.

The green-eyed girl crushed the cupcake and threw it onto the ground. The blue-eyed girl remained unphased, still grinning. She reached for something. The latter glared in a distrustful way, her eyes slits of acidic green. Then, her eyes widened. The strawberry blonde twirled one of her pigtails around her finger and smirked. The other took a step back, she advanced towards her, laughing maniacally.

Tears streamed down her face as she raised her hand, revealing a knife. The other girl gasped as she bumped into the wall. It was over. Nowhere to run. The blue-eyed girl ran a finger down her cheek. She then took the knife and pressed it to the same cheek.

"..._Alice_...", She whispered as she pressed hard enough to draw blood. The girl named Alice let out a sharp gasp of pain as tears began to stream down her face. "You poor, sweet, innocent thing...", The other chuckled,"It's too bad..." "Olive! Stop this!", Alice cried out as Olive began to carve a pentagram onto her cheek.

She didn't hear her. She couldn't hear her... She was too far gone. Olive giggled as she finished carving the pentagram and studied her handy work, "How pretty..." She then wiped some of the blood with her finger and licked it, "... Sweet..." Then she grinned again.

Alice screamed as she was stabbed over and over in the chest. She was insane! Alice groaned as the knife was pulled out of her chest again. She finally fell to the ground as Olive walked back to the kitchen. Alice's breathing was labored and her life was quickly slipping out of her grasp.

Olive then came back, in her hand sat a gun. Alice's eyes widened in horror. Olive giggled insanely and pointed the gun at Alice, "_Good night... Sweet_ _Sacrifice_..." She laughed, but Alice did not hear her as she stared at the gun, extremely frightened.

The trigger was pulled, the gun shot heard by none, for the two girls were insane and the forest was abandoned.

Red, red everywhere. Red, red, red. Olive laughed and fell to her knees, "Isn't this wonderful, Alice? Red is such a beautiful color..." She loves the color red. It's the color of roses, the color of love... Most of all, the color of blood... She placed her hand over Alice's heart and brought it back covered in the red substance.

She laughed. Laughter is such a wonderful thing. She cried. The tears express sadness. Why was she sad? She didn't even know... Her hot tears scalded her. She brought her shaking hand, along with the gun, towards her head. She continued to cry, yet she had a large, genuine smile on her face.

Once again, the trigger was pulled. A sharp pain took over her body before she collapsed. She died instantly. Not only that, but she died smiling. Forever with the color red.

* * *

**Let me know if you want more or not... It was meant to be a test, but I might be able to do more drabble-like short stories... Tell me what you think! Even if you hate it, tell me! If any of you were wondering, that story was lightly based off of the song Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
